


The Birth of Something New

by flaminpumpkin



Series: OsaSuna Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Fluff, Getting Together, Honey / Autumn, M/M, No Beta, OsaSuna Week, Third Year Miya Osamu, Third Year Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: “Suna,” he said in a low, warning tone.“Samu,” Rin responded, mimicking him.“Don’t give me that shit. What are ya doing?”“I’m acting on impulse.”“Rin…”“What?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	The Birth of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> OsaSuna Week Day 3 Tier 2 : Honey / Autumn
> 
> And here I am again with tier 2, like the last two days. I probably should be concerned with the fact that's the third food prompt in a row I choose but... Guess I'm not!
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistake, english is not my native language.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rintarou was sitting at the kitchen table of the Miya household, head resting on his folded arms as he watched the dead leaves fall from trees through the windows, floating gracefully towards the floor.

Yellow, orange, red, brown, maroon blanketing the floor, reminding him of warmth as colder days approached. He had always loved autumn. Winter was too cold, everything was dead. Summer was too hot, almost suffocating. And spring was the worst time of the year for his pollen allergies. Autumn was the best. Sweater weather, colorful minus the pollen, Halloween (he was only in for the candies).

Autumn was also the season of the Meiji Jingu Gaien Ginkgo festival where his family used to go when they still lived in Tokyo. They hadn’t had the chance to go the last two years and Rin didn’t expect to be able to go this year either. Fortunately, he’d have more free time next year. He wondered if Osamu would like to go with him. Given the amount of food you could find during the festival, his friend would probably say yes. _One day, maybe._

Speaking of his friend. Rintarou turned his head towards him again, still resting comfortably on his forearms, observing him with a keen eye. Osamu was fussing around the kitchen, brows knitted in concentration. He had been at it since before Rin had arrived.

_“It’s mom’s birthday in two weeks. She’s been talkin’ about it since she and dad came back from their trip in Algeria so I wanted to practice bakin’ it for her.”_

His eyes landed on the round cake pan, an almond resting on top of every diamond shaped piece of cake. It looked delicious and it smelled even better.

_“What is it?”_

_“It’s, huh… tamina? I think that’s the name? It’s a semolina cake with a lot of honey.”_

Rin wanted to taste it. He called Osamu’s name, who was currently trying to fit every single dish he had used in the sink.

“What?”

“Can I have some?”

The other teen looked over his shoulder.

“The lady on the site said it’s better to let it rest for a couple a’days.”

“It’s the first time you make it, don’t you want to know if it’s good or not?” Rintarou paused, flashing this little conniving smirk he knew never failed to get on the other’s nerves. “Plus I didn’t have lunch, you wouldn’t let me starve, would you?”

Osamu turned around completely, leveling him with an unimpressed stare. Rin’s smirk widened.

“You spoiled little shit,” he groaned, rolling his eyes but still turning to rummage inside a cupboard. “Don’t touch anythin’, I’ll give ya a plate.”

Rintarou straightened back up, still smirking.

Osamu hardly ever said no to him and the brunette sometimes felt a bit guilty for taking advantage of that weakness. It was always in harmless ways, though, Rin wasn’t vain like that. Most of the time it was him batting his eyelashes to have a taste of Osamu’s meticulously prepared bento or leaning heavily on his friend in the bus on the way home after a match, stealing one of the other’s headphones with a blank expression so he could doze off to the sound of foreign music and gentle breathing. Never would he use it for anything more. The trust between them was more precious to him than anything else he could ask from Osamu.

So he still gave a tiny, genuine smile to his friend when he extended a small plate with a piece of tamina on it. He reached for it, eyes glued to the way honey dripped and pooled around the cake like a golden halo, reminding him of the color the ginkgo tree leaves took when autumn came.

Until his fingers came in contact with warm flesh instead of cold porcelain. He didn’t look up to see how Osamu had reacted, but by the way he crouched down, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on top of it, looking at Rintarou expectantly, he wasn’t that bothered.

Contrary to Rin.

Because he had been wondering lately. How those fingers would feel. In his hair massaging his scalp, on his face tenderly cupping his cheeks, between his own fingers, gripping tightly because letting go wasn’t an option. He sighed, mentally batting away his idle thoughts. What was the point anyway? Might as well appreciate what was in front of him now rather than dream of what could be.

Taking a small piece of tamina with the spoon Osamu had given him, he started to eat, only to let out a quiet moan, savoring, as honey melted against his tongue and coated his palate with sweet aromas. It was delicious, like every time his friend decided to cook or bake something. Osamu really had a gift.

“It’s that good?” the teen asked, looking at him with small grin.

Rintarou just closed his eyes and nodded around another bite. The sugary taste invaded his mouth again and the middle blocker couldn’t help but think about how he would taste like honey to Osamu if he decided to kiss the dense idiot right this instant. But the other teen would probably just be weirded out. Besides, Rin wasn’t a fan of surprise kissing despite it being portrayed as romantic and passionate. He’d rather have the other party knowing and consenting, thank you very much.

So he was just going to stay with his butt firmly seated in the kitchen chair and dream about giving sweet kisses – figuratively and literally – to Miya Osamu while eating some delicious cake.

Dream that was short lived since his dear friend decided to poke his forehead.

“Oi, Sunarin. Yer still with us?”

Rin’s gaze snapped to him then, raising a delicate brow in question.

“You had that seven yards stare ya get when uer stuck in your own head,” he explained, rising back up into a standing position.

“Ah.”

Osamu gave him a weird look, visibly not convinced by the brunette nonchalant demeanor.

“Yer good?”

Rintarou rolled his eyes as he nodded, hoping to get his friend off his case but then something happened.

Grey eyes focused on something on Rintarou’s face and before he could ask anything, he felt a thumb stroke the corner of his mouth as Osamu murmured something along the lines of “ _ya eat like a kid_ ”. His eyes widened infinitesimally in surprised and he sat there, petrified, as Osamu turned around towards the sink again, absentmindedly raising his hand to his lips to lick the pad of his thumb.

Breath caught in Rintarou’s throat as he noticed the exact moment his friend realized what he had done, back tensing.

They stopped moving altogether. A weird kind of tension filled the room, the consequences of Osamu’s action hanging low above their heads.

Osamu slowly turned around, eyes wide as saucers.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They both blurted at the same time.

The wing spiker looked taken aback by his friend’s dismissive attitude. Rin kept his face as blank as physically possible, trying to hide his own panic. Panic that wasn’t really justified since the other was the one responsible of the bizarre atmosphere in the room right now. But he couldn’t help but think that if he kept an unaffected expression, the whole situation would dissolve itself more quickly than if he gave into the anxious feelings tormenting him.

Unfortunately for both of them, Osamu was stubborn as a mule and wouldn’t let go of it.

He frowned.

“What do ya mean “it’s okay”? It’s not. I just…”

Osamu let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his face with his hands in quick motions.

Was he, by any chance, feeling flustered right now? Rin thought when he noticed the red tinge painting the tip of his friend’s ears. Did that mean he might not be as unbothered by Rin as the brunette thought he was? Maybe it was Rintarou’s chance to find out.

Greenish, hooded eyes locked with grey ones again.

“It doesn’t have to be weird, really,” Osamu said in a rush, unable to hide the slight tremor of his hands.

“No, it doesn’t.”

“I just acted on… impulse…”

The teen slowly trailed off and Rin could feel his eyes on him, observing him carefully as he rose from his spot and rounded the table separating them to come and stand resolutely in front of him. The tension in the air between them became thicker. It was impossible to ignore it now. Rin was done ignoring it anyway. Especially with the way Osamu’s pupils were blown wide as he stood inches apart from him.

“Suna,” he said in a low, warning tone.

“Samu,” Rin responded, mimicking him.

“Don’t give me that shit. What are ya doing?”

“I’m acting on impulse.”

“Rin…”

“What?”

Osamu let out a sound then that he would gladly forget ever hearing ( _G_ _uess Atsumu isn’t his twin for nothing_ ). But Rin didn’t let up. He observed him like a hawk, gauging his reactions because he didn’t want to be wrong. God, he didn’t want to. So when he finally saw the turmoil still in Osamu’s eyes as he gripped his shoulders tightly, whispering “Please tell me if I’m readin’ this wrong”, Rintarou closed his eyes in relief, breathing freely again as his friend closed the distance between them.

Osamu kissed him. Shyly at first, a feather light touch of lips. Like he was afraid.

(“ _Afraid of what?_ ” Rintarou would ask later.

“ _Of breakin’ you_.”)

He pulled back but Rin refused to open his eyes, refused to break the spell casted on them.

And he didn’t have too.

Osamu dived back in, kissing him fully, plump lips pressing against Rin’s thin ones and the brunette marveled at how he was finally able to taste him. He could taste Osamu and he was simply delicious, he thought as a smooth tongue brushed against his.

Osamu tasted like the sweet honey he had put in the tamina. He tasted like the warmth of October’s sun on his face in the middle of the afternoon on his way here. He tasted like the November breeze ruffling his hair in the morning. It seemed… surreal. And perfect. Rintarou had never felt this safe before. He had never felt this loved and adored.

He was the first one to pull away in the end, opening his eyes, observing Osamu as he took several breaths in before looking at him again. Tender, calloused hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking his cheekbones with so much care he felt like he could cry.

“Ya taste like honey,” whispered Osamu.

There was something in his voice, something warm and welcoming. Loving. And Rintarou laughed, quiet and intimate, at what his friend had just said but also at his own idiocy for never seeing what was right in front of him. Because these emotions had been there for some time now. The love in those grey eyes, the adoration in that deep voice. He just never bothered putting a name on it.

So he just smiled and closed his eyes, arms finally moving and coming up to wrap around a narrow waist.

“And you taste even sweeter,” he breathed against Osamu’s lips, joining them in another kiss.

People sometimes considered autumn like the death of something.

Summer.

Warmth.

But for Rintarou, it would always symbolize the birth of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never eaten tamina and the chance presents itself one day, I’m begging you, try. Tamina is absolutely delicious. And tiny disclaimer about the “it’s always better one or two days after being made”, it’s what the mother of my Algerian neighbor told me because the semolina taste better once the aromas are all in. I guess it’s a personal preference but I just wanted to put it out there in case someone came after my ass. But anyway, if you can, TRY IT, and of course it goes pretty well with mint tea ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
